Silver hates waffles
by Vulgar-Notions
Summary: SOULSILVERSHIPPING!He's a hot headed jerk,she a free spirited angel or not...
1. Silver hates sarcasm more than waffles

**Authors note* as u can see I'm a strong supporter of Soulsilvershipping Kotone/Lyra x Silver :P**

**So ummmmmmmm enjoy!!**

* * *

**Silver was sleeping peacefully in his hotel room bed, when he heard a slight shuffle about the floor.**

"**Kotone! Go back to bed!" he murmured annoyed at the foolish girl. What could she possibly be doing at this time of night? Suddenly he felt a tug on his comforter. "W-what the hell?" he murmured groggily.**

"**……………I'm bored play with me!" she purred.**

"**Kotone! What the hell are you doing in my bed!!??" suddenly he realized what her comment meant ,his face reddened slightly, and he wasn't the type to be embarrassed. **

**She didn't answer, all she did was start to crawl atop him.**

"**K-kotone!!" silver shouted. "Stop this!!" He knew his face was only getting redder, especially when he saw how she was dressed… a thin black nighty…that seemed a little too low in the chest area. Silver was pissed at himself and.. his erection. Kotone's face was now only inches away from his…and his lips. She inched closer and closer…and then--------------!**

**Silver woke up sweaty and panting.**

"**What the hell?!" Silver shouted. He recapped the dream he had only woken from moments before.**

"**huh?" a groggy yawn came from the other side of the room. "silver…what's the big commotion? Someone die or something?" Kotone was now awake, the REAL kotone, that is.**

**He just glared in her direction. He wanted to sigh in relief, when he saw her manly pajamas…tee-shirt and baggy gray sweatpants, instead he sighed aggravated**

"**Just a damn dream….."**

"**or a nightmare…are you okay?" why did she act like she knew him? Or cared about him? She was just some random girl, he met ,well saved, what, 2 weeks ago? In fact she was his enemy….and his rival. The only thing she had was problems…**

****Flashback****

**Silver walked in the pokemon center, his pokemon in need of a good healing.**

"**Here you go …" he handed all his poke balls , except sneasel, to nurse joy.**

"**Alright sir, your pokemon will be as good as new when you return!"**

"**yeah…thanks" he sighed and walked out of the little center.**

**Silver planned on stopping at the mart for supplies, maybe finding a place to eat and do a little one on one training with sneasel. His belly grumbled.**

"**okay food first…"**

**He released sneasel from his poke ball.**

"**Sneas-Sneas!!" sneasel greeted his master happily.**

"**hey..we're going to get some food."**

"**Sneas!!"**

**Silver walked through town, looking for signs for food places.**

"**Snease…" it got into a defensive position, something was up and it was bad news.**

**Silver growled. "sneasel…Its not our problem."**

**Sneasel looked questioningly at his master.**

"**Give me my Larvitar back you bastard!!!" a feminine voice yelled…that was all to familiar, yet he couldn't remember who it belonged to.**

"**Hahah! Why would I do that babe?!" a man laughed.**

"**Because he's mine! I'm his trainer not you!" she growled.**

**Silver made his way around the corner to the alley to see the situation better. OH no! Not that girl! Silver mentally slapped himself. It was the girl from back in new bark town, that thought he stole the totodile. What was her name..? Katie? Kotu? Kotone? Kotone! Yeah that was it! She challenged him to a battle , lost and then cursed him out…**

**And the guy was some rocket grunt!**

**Silver didn't understand…She could've just ran away! Did that Larvitar really mean that much to her? it was just a pokemon! And it couldn't be very strong if I cant even get away from a damn rocket grunt.**

"**Whoah!!! Really?! I didn't know!" the rocket laughed harshly.**

**This was really pissing silver off, if he hated anything more than that freaking waffle song, it was sarcasm. He sighed ,he knew he had to help, because if he didn't he knew later on ,it would come back to bite, but he would take his sweet ass time doing it. Silver snickered to himself.**

"**Just give him back, a-and I wont go to the police!" Kotone began to choke up.**

"**sorry I'm gonna have to pass…-"he snickered "-awww don't cry hunny, y'know what?! How about I take you back to my place and I'll really make you feel better…hehe…" he smirked at her darkly.**

"**Alright!- "Silver punched the brick wall he was leaning on, and his fist began to bleed. "That's enough asshole you scared her enough, just give back the pokemon and just maybe I won't kick your worthless ass."**

**The rocket glared with fury, this punk just stomps on his territory and tries to interrupt him…when he's having fun'**

**Kotone gasped when she saw the guy defending her.**

"**silve-"**

"**Don't… move… Let me take care of this ."**

**Kotone felt heat rush to her face.**

"**You little son of a bitch! How dare you threaten me!" the grunt snarled. "Go! Golbat! Wing attack!!"**

**The bat pokemon obeyed and swooped down to hit the red head.**

"**Sneasel?" silver eyed his little navy blue partner. silver**

"**Sneas!!!"**

"**Slash." Silver said calmly.**

**Sneasel jumped up and delivered a powerful attack onto the bat. "Snea!"**

**Sure enough the Golbat went down , with one shot.**

"**W-what?! " The grunt ran off terrified. Leaving Larvitars poke ball on the pavement.**

**Silver stood proud as did Sneasel at their 'one hit win'.**

"**s-silver?" Kotone looked at silver with watery eyes. Before he knew it he was trapped in her embrace. Taken off guard, Silver just kinda stood there…Then he realized…**

**\**

"**Hey!! Get off!!-" He squirmed "-alright! Alright already! That's enough you're going to suffocate me!"**

"**sorry! But thank you!" Kotone picked up Larvitar poke ball and put him in her pocket.**

******Present**

**And so she started following him… and somehow it turned into this, he glanced at kotones concerned face**

"**I'm fine….just go back to sleep we're getting up at 5 to head out." he said seriously.**

**Kotone glanced at her clock. 3:30 . She sweat dropped and covered her head with her pillow.**

**End chapter 1**

**Well? How'd u like it?**

**Review plz!**


	2. goodbye?

Authors note* sry for the kinda late-ish update :P anyway the last chappie was how silver met Kotone

Now their journey to love beginsssssss! Enjoy! Okayzz so silver is slightly OOC

Thank you for the review vgnxtreme! , u were my first and only review so far '^_^

Chapter 2!

"you better get up or I'm leaving without you." Silver threatened.

"I'm up! I'm up! Geez…. Give me like 3 minutes…" Kotone complained.

It was now 5:15 and Silver was getting even more annoyed. "Come on woman!."

"o---y! S---l--rr!" Kotones muffled voice came from the bathroom door.

"What?" Silver yelled. Without thinking he made his way over to the door and opened it casually….it didn't take him long to realize he had made a big mistake.

"KYEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! SILVER GET THE HELL OUT!!!!!" Kotone yelled, face red and flushed with embarrassment .

Silver was thrown violently across the little room landing with BOOOOOOOOOOM and shaking the entire pokemon center….yet he sat there still ,wide eyed and red faced. He didn't know Kotone was naked…How the hell was he supposed to know?! Well now he knew….oh and how he regretted it…ugh , women.

_**Shortly after leaving the pokemon center******_

_**The two walked quietly, Kotone in back of silver (perfect ignoring/glare distance *thumbs up*).**_

"_**stop glaring daggers in my back…I can feel that." He said sarcastically. She ignored his little remark.**_

"_**so……..this is how its going to be huh? Well, I'm sure I'll get used to it." She could hear the obnoxious humor in his voice.**_

"_**Oh Reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaallly? So the sound of my voice annoys you??" Kotone stopped walking.**_

"_**Yeah, You could say that." he said calmly.**_

"_**grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…………" A low growl came from Kotones throat. "But my naked body doesn't annoy you!" She was steaming.**_

_**That made silver stop and sigh. "I told you it was an accident."**_

"_**So you just 'accidentally' just happen to come in when you know I was getting ready and just happen to see me naked?!" Kotone barked.**_

"_**ummmmmmm………excuse me….Mr. and lady?" **_

_**Silver and Kotone stopped bickering and looked around for the voice.**_

"_**ummm…down here guys" The two looked down and jumped. A little girl with big brown eyes and curly brown hair was staring pleadingly at them.**_

"_**um…why hello there." Kotone said hesitantly.**_

"_**ugh…where are your parents?" asked Silver trying to avoid the mess that was to come.**_

_**Suddenly the girl began to cry.**_

"_**Hey! Hey now! Don't cry!" Kotone tried to comfort her.**_

"_**my mommy and daddy are in Harper(made up city, just cuz I needed a side city) town…" she sobbed.**_

" _**in Harper town?!" Kotone gasped and sighed.**_

"_**How did you get out here?!" Silver shouted. In a moment she began to cry again due to Silvers shouting.**_

"_**shhh…its okay…He won't yell at you anymore. I promise!"- She gave a menacing glare towards the red head. "Silver you can't yell at her like that! She's just a little kid!."**_

_**He glared back and turned his head in the opposite direction. "Whatever…just make her stop crying."**_

_**She ignored him. "Hey what's your name? I'm Kotone and this…this is silver."**_

"_**Callie! My name is Callie!"**_

"_**Callie, what a pretty name you have!"**_

"_**heehee! Thank you Koto-chan! Hey I have a question for you Koto-chan."**_

"_**umm..of course Callie-chan, what is it?"**_

"_**your boyfriend is so scary! Why don't you dump him?" Silver went to a dark place while Kotone blushed and sweat-dropped.**_

" _**Oh no sweetie! You have the wrong Idea! He's not my boyfriend! He's barely a friend…." Kotone tried to straighten out the idea in Callies head.**_

"_**Ohhh…but then why do you travel together and you were fighting! My Mommy says when boys start to fight with girls its because they like you!"**_

"_**Just listen were not together okay…"silver butted in.**_

"_**OkAY!!!! So Callie why don't you go over there by that tree and I'll show you one of my pokemon! I need to talk to Silver."**_

"_**OkAYY! Koto-chan! HeeHEE!!"**_

"_**Go! Umbreon!" Kotone released her Umbreon from his pokeball.**_

"_**Whoa! What a cool pokemon!" Callie scattered off after Umbreon as he ran towards the tree.**_

"_**What the hell do you think you're doing?" Silver mulled.**_

"_**We have to help that little girl! She's all alone out here!."**_

"_**It's not my problem….do what you want but I'm going on ,with or without you…I can't afford to go to some random little town in the opposite direction of where I'm supposed to be, I have places to go. Gyms badges to earn." he snared.**_

"_**F-fine! Be a selfish jerk! Just like I thought you were! The same person who stole that totodile from the lab!." she look liked she could cry.**_

"_**Hey! I didn't steal any pokemon! That little blue guy followed me out! I tried to 'shoo' it away, but it wouldn't go away!" **_

_**Kotone was absolutely dumbfounded. "Wha??" **_

"_**Yeah…that's right! I did not steal any pokemon! That thing followed me!' He glared.**_

"_**Oh…I'm sorry-." Kotone looked down.**_

_**Silver was surprised at her reaction…he was expecting a fight or something…but she apologized?**_

"_**-I guess I have to wish you best of luck then….at winning your badges I mean. I have to help Callie back to her parents….I guess this is goodbye, Silver." Kotone said in a monotone voice and walked towards callie and her Umbreon.**_

_**End chapter**_

_**Haha cliff hanger! Ok… I don't know if there'll be a lemon…maybe just fluff if there is itll be far in the future but its still gonna be rated M for mature themes :P………… okay you know what? Vote on it!**_

_**Lemon?**_

_**Vote**_

_**R&R**_


	3. Apart

Alright sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger there……. Heres the continueation of Silver hates waffles! :D

I do not own pokemon :'( okayyyyyyyyyyyyy……….. For some reason there was a weird glitch and everything was underlined IDK XD lol w/e

Thank you guys for your reviews! It's highly appreciated! I 3 you!

Soulsilvershipping4ever

PaulaandDaniela

Ryou's fan girl

Tophatchickenshat (I must say I admire that name LMAO!)

I hope you continue to read and review! And I've just thought of a way to fit in a lime! ;) enjoy**** I' and im afraid I cant do any lemons until they actually realize their love but I'll give you perverted moments and sexeh dreams! haha

Enjoy Chapter 3

Silver stood a little taken aback as she walked towards callie who was wrestling Umbreon.

"whatever…" he grumbled.

"Koto-chan ? Are you ok?? Where is the scary man going?"

Kotone lifted her head. "Yeah! I'm just fine-" she turned and looked in the direction to where silver was headed. "-oh…um don't worry about him." she smiled sadly.

"Okaaaaaaaaay Koto-chan!"

"yeah…let's go." Kotone murmured.

After a few hours of walking the two girls had arrived in Harper town. The town was small but something to be seen. It was also true it was a gym-less town but there were tons of stores and places to eat. Callie jumped happily at the sights and sounds of her familiar hometown.

"That way!"- Callie pointed. " We have to go that way!" she giggled and ran in that direction.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kotone close behind. Night was just starting to fall.

Silver:

Silver had arrived in his destination of Olvine city to win his next gym badge. However, he didn't let Sneasel walk beside him like usual. Silver sighed as night began to fall and he headed to the pokemon center.

"Wonder is she is ok…-Oh! Stop it! It's not my problem!" silver growled. Not that he would admit it, but he felt some kind of protective duty over Kotone ,ever since the little 'incident 'that is. Her face and moments they shared cluttered his mind. One in particular… when he saved her….she was so afraid. Kotone's eyes weren't the same from when she battled him previously. They were full of fear and confusion, not the proud honor she was trying to defend in their battle. Silver couldn't help but feel slightly responsible for it…. rocket…His father ,Giovanni's ,company name. Silver was a born rocket…and it made him embarrassed…Silver was a bit of a troublemaker but he wouldn't do what they did. (AN: ok in case you did not know Giovanni really is Silvers papa. hahaha ) No one had seen his father for a few years now….ever since Red was around, he had also disappeared to, though there are rumors of him at mount silver. Was his father back? Did He even care where Silver was? Silver had only seen him a few times in his life but at least Giovanni acted like he cared in those few times. Silver covered his head with the pillow, as his thoughts went back to Kotone. Ugh…If she got kidnapped or raped or something--he growled at his restless thoughts. God damn… Just go to sleep! He begged in his head. He closed his eyes.

"Oh! Silver! It's so damn hot in here!"

The red head jumped up. "Kotone!?" There she was ,only covered by a…a tiny red towel. Her long damp brown locks dripped water to the floor. "How the hell-?!"

"UGH…. I just took an ice cold shower too!-" she growled. "Oh well…guess the only thing left to go is the towel!"

"Wait! Koto-! Don't!"

Towel on the floor…. Blood running from Silver's nose.

"Ohhhhhhh….. Silvy-wilvy is embarrassed." Kotone giggled.

"What!? I am not! And DO NOT CALL ME SILVY-WILVY!" he quarreled nervously.

"Oh…really? Would you like a tissue for that nosebleed?"

"Stop that! And would you get some clothes on!?!" he (hesitantly) shielded his eyes.

"but It's so hot…Why would I want to put any clothes on? Besides I'm gonna get all sweaty…and if I'm gonna get sweaty…. I'm gonna make sure it's worth it…" she purred at his ear. Silver jumped in surprise. Kotone was on top of him now… naked.

"Do you care about me…?" she asked softly, changing the seductive attitude just an instant before.

"W-what?" he murmured.

"Do you love me ,Silver?"

"I-I…" His face couldn't get any redder. What was he supposed to say?? Then…Kotone placed her lips to his. Silver was surprised at first...but he then welcomed the warm sensation she made him feel. When they parted she smiled at him softly. Kotone then began to kiss his neck, which earned a groan from him. Slowly her hands made their way down just above his waistline. She giggled at the large bulge in his pants. Kotone rubbed her leg into his crotch.

"Someone's a little excited.." That seductive voice had returned.

"K-Kotone…" he moaned in his throat.

"Silver…You didn't answer me before.."

He opened his eyes to see her deep brown pools looking back at him. "Kotone…I-I…"

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Silver fell out his bed.

"Not again! What the Fuck!?!" He punched the bed frame making it collapse.

"WHY??" he belted.

Kotone:

The girls arrived at a little park. All sorts of people were around. Kotone watched Callie as she looked around stubbornly until she stopped at one particular couple. The woman was crying hysterically into the mans shoulder. Callie's eyes began to tear as a smile became plastered on her face.

"Momma!! Papa!!!" Callie had found her parents.

"Callie!! MY baby!" Her Mother gathered her tightly in her arms.

"Where were you sugar!!?" Her father kissed her forehead.

"I-I'm sorry! I got lost when I went running after a butterfree! I'm so sorry! If it wasn't for Koto-chan, I'd still be lost!"

"Thank you so much for bringing our Callie back to us!" Callie's mother cried.

"Yes! Please have dinner with us and stay the night!" Her father smiled warmly.

Kotone looked hesitantly towards the sunset….maybe it was a good idea.

"Yes! Please Koto-chan! Sleepover!" Callie grabbed onto her arm.

"Well alright… I greatly appreciate your hospitality."

"Well It's the least we could do for you, Miss Kotone." Callie's father said. " My name is Kalen and this is my wife Mae and to have you in our household would be an honor." He said joyfully.

"Let's go home, hunny! Gerard and Maxi miss you like crazy!" Mae announced.

"Gerard and Maxi?" Kotone asked.

"Yes, Maxi and Gerard are our Lucarios." Kalen smiled.

"Oh wow…" Kotone had read about the pokemon but never actually seen one up close before.

When they arrived to their humble home….Kotone's mouth dropped. The place was a mansion, completely gorgeous, stained with the color of the sunset.

"You like it Koto-chan??" Callie asked excitedly.

"It's absolutely beautiful…" Kotone murmured.

"Luc!"

"ari!"

Two Lucario came running from behind the monster of a house and rubbed against Callie.

"Gerard! Maxi! I missed you guys too!" she giggled.

Kotone spent an hour just watching the lucario and Callie play in the fading light of pink and orange, while she closed her eyes and laid on the soft flowing grass.

"Girls! Dinner!" Mae called.

The dining hall was gorgeous. What was left of the light was coming in through the elaborate windows. Kotone was stunned at all the glorious food.

"what?! Is it not to your likening??" Kalen asked a little upset.

"No! It looks delicious! I just never really ate…with a family before…" She looked down sadly.

"Oh…so your parents aren't around?' Mae asked.

"I'm afraid not…They died several years ago when I was still a baby." Kotone smiled sadly.

There was silence in the room as Mae and Kalen looked between one another.

"What about your boyfriend Koto-chan?" Callie asked with a giggle.

"Ohhh! How delightful! You have a prince!" Mae's eyes sparkled as she jumped up dramatically.

"Calm down dear…" Kalen sweat dropped.

"No! You don't understand! He's not my-" Kotone was cut off.

" I was your age when I met Kalen! Ahhhhh…. Young love! Such a darling thing!"

"Don't worry just let her babble…" Kalen whispered to Kotone.

"But he's not my-"

"I know…I believe you." Kalen laughed quietly as Mae continued to rant.

"WhATTT?? Who dares interrupt my story telling?!" Mae blurted with fire.

Everyone became quiet.

After dinner…..

"Here! I hope the room is comfortable." Mae smiled as she opened the door to the upstairs guest room.

The room was a wonderful shade of lilac. Kotone layed herself on the huge bed and sank in.

"ahhhhhhhhhhh…………It's perfect." Kotone snuggled the blanket.

"I'm happy! Sleep well Kotone." Mae closed the door gently and hummed as she walked the hallway.

Kotone changed her clothes and settled under the covers leaving herself to her thoughts.

Where are you Silver?

* * *

Sorry! This took forever! I kept getting distracted…..LOOK A BUTTERFLY! *swats at it like kitty*

R & R

Silver: Youre an idiot…

Me: Love you to!


	4. Run

AN: NEW CHAPPIE! IT ALL BEGINS HERE!! :D

Thnx for your reviews on chapter 3 :3

Arrilla- u know what hahaha…you've been waiting hahaha 3

Thedragonguru- Thnx so much :D

PaulaandDaniela- Haha…You'll read it. don't worry ill try make it a fluffy lemon when the time comes X3

Tophatchickenshat - lolzz 3 I know I love those sexy dreams. Its so funny how he thinks about her so much when he doesn't want to. Still really love your name XD and I understand ur DSI issues I have the same problem lol

AND HERE WE GO :D

The day was new and the sun was rising. Kotone was up bright and early to continue on her journey.

"Do you really have to leave Koto-chan?!" cried Callie tears running down her reddened cheeks.

"Yes Callie,but don't worry we're still best friends!"Kotone hugged her as her tears dampened her clothes.

"Y-you mean you'll come visit?!"

"Of course I will."

After one last long good-bye-hug, Kotone said goodbye and made her way down the path out of Callie's family's property.

"Hey Kotone!" Kalen came running after her and finally caught up after stumbling slightly.

"Huh? What is it?" She hoped there wasn't anything wrong.

"Here-" she had then noticed the strange looking case in his hands. "-I wanted to give you this."

"What….What is this?"

"A pokemon egg." Kalen stated simply.

"An egg? What Kind of pokemon egg?"

"It's a surprise-" he chuckled lightly "-It's close to hatching. Keep it warm and it will hatch even quicker."

"Thank you! Thank you so much Kalen!" Kotone blurted. She would soon have a new pokemon friend!

"Your welcome…Now you come back soon and visit! And do your very best out there! Callie wants to see you become a champion!"

"I'll do my best! You can count on it!" Kotone shouted proudly. "- BYE!!!"

He smiled and waved to the enthusiastic girl.

Silver:

"Steelix! Iron tail!" Jasmine, the Olvine gym leader, commanded.

"Feralagator! Dodge it and use Hydro pump!" Silver commanded his big blue alligator pokemon.

"GATOR!"

The steel snake fell to the ground. The Judge raised his flag in Silvers direction.

"The winner is Silver of Viridian city! "

"Wow I'm impressed…" Said Jasmine as she walked to the victorious Silver.

"Here you go…The mineral badge. You've earned it." the badge was pretty simple, a blue octagon. Jasmine smiled in a weird way…

"Thanks.." He said plainly.

As Silver made his way out of the gym a hand gripped his stern shoulder.

"You gonna stick around in Olvine for a while?" Jasmine asked in a I'm-totally-trying-to-score-with-you kind of voice.

"Can't…Places to go." He said shrugging her off.

"Ummm…Hey! Why don't I take you to dinner? I mean to show some hospitality before you leave." She asked in a oh-snap-please-don't-reject-me kind of voice. Her face was red. "I'd love to hear some information on your battle style.."

Silver knew by the blush,the sound in her voice and the sparkle in her eyes, she'd never get off his back. Whatever…Free meal.

"Fine.." Silver said not even turning around to look at her.

"Cool! I'll meet you at the pokemon center at five!" She said in a enthusiastic voice.

Silver walked out sighing as usual. What a pain. He wasn't the type to hold hands and look all googly-eyed at some stupid girl. And this one was stupid…(no offense to any Jasmine fans lol I actually like her a lot haha) Silver couldn't comprehend how someone so easily at 'falling head over heels'…could actually be chosen as a gym leader. Dumb asses. (LOL)

Kotone****

Kotone was beat. She was sweaty, dirty and could eat a ponyta.

"I should rest…" she murmured. Kotone exhaustedly sat beneath a shady tree clutching the Poke-egg to her chest protectively. Her eyes began to droop.

"N-no….Can't fall asleep…I can't fall asleep just in the middle of nowhere….I gotta get to town…"

Maybe….maybe I'll just rest my eyes a little had fallen asleep in an instant. However when she woke in a panic forgetting her little break everything was a blur of pink, yellow and orange from the sky…everything kept spinning.

"ugh…" Kotone moaned. Suddenly, her head began to pound. How long was she sleeping?

"Hey…You alright?" a voice said but when Kotone tried to look up ,her head pounded and all she saw was red hair. When there was no response, the person had picked her up in their arms. They were strong and warm. It had to be a male.

"S-silver?.." she asked almost inaudible.

The stranger chuckled. "No…you think I'm that hothead? My name is Lance and you're lucky for me to have found you…."

Kotone wanted to answer but she was too weak..no words came from her mouth only a weak whimper.

"Don't strain your energy…relax."

Kotone blacked out.

"Heh…she's pretty cute. Wonder how she knows Silver… Why would SHE get mixed up with a criminal?"

Lance released his dragonite and flew off, Kotone in his arms.

Silver****

"Come on Sneasel! Hit it again with slash!" Silver commanded his pokemon as it continuously attacked a tree.

Swooooooooooooooooosh.

Silver looked up to see the flying yellow dragon pokemon that had made the noise.

"A dragonite? That's not a common sight. Must be a trainers." He guessed, but an annoyed feeling came over him. And not just because it was time to head back to town for his one-sided date with jasmine… It couldn't be Lance's dragonite. Could it? The feeling bothered him for a while, but he left it alone after a while and dreading what was to come next in his day.

Jasmine and Silvers one-sided date (you can guess who the one side is -___-)

Silver sighed as he casually drummed his fingers and stared out the window of the restaurant.

"Are you okay Silver ?you seem distracted…" said Jasmine ,whose shirt was waaaaaaaaaaay too low cut. She reached for his hand but he pulled it away as soon as he could.

Grunt.

"Silver?"

Grunt.

"Silver, do you have a girlfriend?"

Why did he feel like he had to think about that? He could lie to get her off his back ,but then she'd probably just ask questions that would start off casual ,but just become way too personal. What's her name? Does she treat you right? How big are her breasts? Have you ever suspected her of cheating on you? He couldn't make up all that shit.. That would have to be planned.

"No…."

"Then why do you seem far away?"

No response.

"Silver?"

No response.

"Silver?! Just because you beat me in a battle doesn't mean you're too good for me!! I get tons of guys drooling over me everyday!"

No response.

Silvers last nerve bar:

* * *

" But you! Noooooooooooo……..I basically give YOU my heart on a platter…and you crush it."

Silvers last nerve bar:

--------------

" I'm too good for you! That's it!"

Silvers last nerve bar:

-----

"Yeah ! You're just another slimy dirt bag who only cares about himself and has no heart!"

Silvers last nerve bar:

SNAP!

"Shut up!" Silver snapped. "You don't even know me! Stop acting like a spoiled brat and start acting like a gym leader! And No I don't like you! I could never like anybody as selfish and narcissistic as you. I may not know the right things to say in these dating situations but I sure as hell have a lot more class than you…"

He got up as the other customers stared at him in awe and began to clap. Mean while Jasmine couldn't believe her ears…and she began to sob.

He made his way out the restaurant.

"Good riddance…besides there's only one girl who I actually give a little bit of a damn for…" For the first time, that wasn't in his dreams, heat flooded silvers cheeks. He shook his head as he had an inner fight with himself. He was allowed to be worried wasn't he? Why did he have such a problem with actually caring about someone? He couldn't deal with the pressure ,so he ran, like he always did to get away from the thoughts that bothered him most. Run.

And there u havez it 3 chappie 4

R & R?

Next chapter coming soon!


	5. Awkard moments suck

Authors note**

Hey guy! Thank you for reading and reviewing and adding me to author alert ! I'm sick today… L so I get to write all day! WOOT. Okay so I'm adding a new character..but hes gonna be minor for now, but without him the ending of chapter couldn't happen!

To PaulaandDaniela:

Haha I love Lance, He's such a stud muffin. But he's not Silver. And I was trying to be as nice as possible with Jasmine lol. Honestly I was getting jealous while writing that part! Anywayz enjoy and keep reading!

Thnx !

Arrilla

PaulaandDaniela

Chapter 5

Kotone awoke to the amazing aroma of tea. Her head still hurt but her vision had become clearer. She was laying on a medium size cream colored couch, covered with blankets.

"Hey there…How you feeling?" came a soft voice.

Kotone jumped in surprise. "YAHHHHHHHHH! W-WHO ARE YOU? WHERE AM I!?"

"Calm down. My name is Lance, remember? I found you back in the brush…You were poisoned, You fell asleep next to vileplume territory. Not the safest place to take a nap…Luckily I got to you just in time." He replied. Kotone couldn't but notice he was shirtless nor could she deny how hot he was. Her eyes scanned up and down his body ,lean and strong. Lance had jagged red hair, the same shade as Silvers.

"Helloooo?" He interrupted her thoughts. Kotone looked up, face beet red.

"Oh! Ummm…Sorry! Just trying to recap what happened! Now I remember! HAHAH…!" She had tripped over every word and ended with nervous laughter.

"So…What name does that pretty face have?" Lance smiled. Kotones blush only deepened.

"K-Kotone…-" She murmured. "L-Lance…where am I?"

"This my hometown, Blackthorn city."

"B-BLACKTHORN??"

"Yeah…I guess it is pretty far from where you were…I hope it's not a problem." He sweat dropped.

The first thing to come mind was surprisingly, Silver. He was back somewhere near Olvine…She was on her way to find him and ask to continue to travel with him, even despite the high possibility he'd say no. Now she was across the region from him.

"H-how did we get here?" Kotone asked a bit sadly.

"On my dragonite. I'm a dragon tamer." He smirked.

Suddenly Kotone realized just who he was. Lance's pictures were everywhere. Articles on him in every magazine! Suddenly her face went pale.

"What? What's wrong?" Lance asked concerned that she still had poison in her system.

"Y-Y-You're LANCE THE DRAGON MASTER POKEMON LEAUGE CHAMPION!" Kotone passed out on the floor.

"….she does know me." he chuckled lightly as he picked her up and put her back on the couch. "-I think you need more rest…."

Silver:

He was happy to be out of that annoying city, at least he had the badge. Why did he say that? That he had only had one person he cared about? And…why at that very moment was he thinking of Kotone? Not to mention the fire he felt in his cheeks just thinking about her laugh. Silver had never been so confused. He sighed again.

"Silver! Is that you?!" yelled a voice from behind.

Silver turned around…ugh..talk about a bad time to be distracted in his thoughts. There stood a boy with dark hair with goggles and a backwards hat.

"Gold…" Silver said annoyed. Gold was the closest thing to a friend Silver had, but he was still annoying as hell.

"What's up budday?? Havent seen ya in a while!!You look kinda worn out…" Gold said.

"humph…..Been through some crap, I guess." silver replied.

"From what? Oh! I know you battled Lance right?!" That caught Silvers attention.

"What? Why would you think that?" Silver asked suspiciously.

"I saw him! At the pokemon center the next town over! I was gonna talk to him…but he seemed to have some bigger problems and I didn't want to bother him or anything…." Gold said with his cheeks puffed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he was having some girl trouble…I think he got some girl drunk or something. …I mean she was passed out ,like knocked out actually." Gold said.

"What??" Silver asked a little taken back. Lance was a manwhore…but he wouldn't go as far to get a girl so drunk and passed out. Honestly why would he need to get someone drunk? The girls followed him everywhere he went, which is probably why he mainly travels by pokemon.

"Yeah….He stopped to heal his pokemon and he set this girl down in a seat and she didn't look so good….Well she didn't look so good health wise. She was pretty damn hot though..she had such cute little ponytails but you could barely her face because of that gigantic hat…" he sweat-dropped.

"WHAT?!" It couldn't be Kotone! It was true she had a gigantic hat…and pigtails, but it couldn't be! But somehow he felt it was…it was a gut feeling and he always went with his gut feeling! Silver hadn't realized he said 'what' aloud looked at him strangely. Silver gave Gold a serious look and grabbed his shoulder.

"Sil….What's up with y-"

"Gold, Do you know where he went when he left?" he asked sternly.

"Ummm…I think he said something to nurse Joy about going to Blackthorn-uhh!" Silver grabbed him by the shirt.

"Blackthorn? Eh?"

"Y-yeah…Silver could you-uh-..let go of me?" Gold said a little afraid.

"Yeah..-" Silver released gold. "blackthorn…It's a long way off...how am I supposed to get there..?" he said talking to himself.

"You need to get there? Uhhmmm…I could take you on my charizard." Gold offered.

"Really? That'd be great." Silver said smugly.

"Hehe…Yeah..no problem. Just what is up with you?" Gold was actually kinda worried about his redheaded friend.

"Nothing much…" he said plainly.

"Right…Charizard! Go!"

Gold released the orange dragon from its pokeball and got on. "Come on Sil!" Silver nodded and climbed up.

It wasn't long before the city was beneath them.

Kotone:

The second time she woke up, Kotone felt a much better.

"And looks who's awake….once again." Came the sly remark of Lance, who was once again shirtless.

"Lance…Do you even believe in wearing a shirt!?" She blushed and turned away from him.

"No…not really. And besides its fun to watch your face every time you look at me." He chuckled.

"I-I…" if she could get any redder she'd be classified an official tomato.

"You what?"

Suddenly Kotone stood up and pouted at him.

"I don't like you very much!" she turned in the opposite direction from him.

"Oh…….Come on just playin'" He purred in her ear.

"EEP!" Kotone fell over in surprise, dragging Lance with her….

. . .

AWKWARD MOMENT

Lance looked at Kotone beneath him as she looked up at him. Silence.

Knock!Knock!

Silence.

KNOCKKNOCK!!

Silence.

"LANCE!-" Silver barged into the house. "LANCE! I GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YO-" O_O

Silver stared at the situation before him. Lance on top of Kotone…Kotone beneath Lance, who was shirtless.

"Silver?" Lance asked a bit surprised.

Kotone was speechless. She had never been happier to see the jerky red-head.

Silver didn't answer…he just looked down…and then he ran.

"Silver!! Wait!" called Kotone but it was too late. He was gone.

* * *

Wow I really like this chapter….Its so sad though. Don't worry next chapter is where it all goes down!! ND SPECIAL THANKS TO GOLD AND HIS CHARIZARD!!

R & R

Silver:………………………..

Kotone:……………………………...................

Lance: THAT'S HOT!

Kotone and Silver : *hits Lance*

Lance: OWWWIE!!! WHAT???

Gold: O_O


	6. Dream?

Ello good people of fan fiction. I'm still really sick…so I guess I'm gonna write more. *cough*

Thank for your reviews! *cough*

EmoGlaceon/glaceonatcef

PaulaandDaniela

Chapter 6

Lance stood and helped Kotone up. She looked longingly to the direction he ran.

"Wait…Lance! You know Silver?!" Kotone shouted suddenly.

"Ugh…well yeah I grew up with him…" he shrugged. "Wait! The question is how do you know him?!"

"We're rivals I guess….He saved a little while back…I traveled with him for a little bit but then we had to part…" she stated sadly, a blush creeping on her face.

"Oh….-" He said…..Lance watched Kotone for a minute as her eyes glazed over a little. "OHHHHH!!" he began to laugh.

"What?!" Kotone nastily spurted.

"Y-YOU LIKE HIM!" Lance was practically on the floor at this point.

"What!!?? No I DO NOT!!"

"You do.."

"DO NOT!"

"The shade of your face matches his hair…." he giggled like a school girl.

"SH-SHUDDUP!!" she turned away folding her arms angrily.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"Huh?" Kotone looked at Lance, confused.

"Aren't you gonna go find him or what?" He smirked.

"I…I…." Kotones speech was caught in her throat.

"Go…"

Kotones expression became serious as she nodded, yet her face remained the same crimson shade. Kotone didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to find Silver. She didn't know what she'd say when she found him but it didn't matter. All that mattered was finding him and seeing him again.

"Hey Kotone-" He said catching her before she ran off. "You better hurry up and find that knucklehead…Because your about to be a mama." he chuckled.

"HUH?" She gave him and utterly-what-the-hell stare.

" Haha…I mean your egg is about hatch anytime now." he laughed

The egg! Kotone hadn't been thinking about that poor little fellow! She ran to the couch, opened the case and took out the glowing egg.

"You're coming with me, little guy!" She said to it.

"You're taking it with you?" Lance asked puzzled.

Before Kotone could answer she was out the door off to find Silver.

Silver:

He sat silent at the edge of a little Cliffside, where bars closed off the edge. The moon shined above him and he looked at it questioningly.

"Nothing…Nothing good could ever come from such feelings-" he said emotionlessly. "I knew it…I was stupid, naïve….a mistake."

"I'm a mistake?" Came a soft voice from the shadows.

"K-Kotone…?" He looked at the muddy girl holding the egg.

"I had to find you…Even though know you think I'm just some stupid naïve trainer and a mistake…I still had to find you." her voice cracked.

"Why?!" he jumped up. " You seemed pretty distracted a little while ago!" He yelled.

" That was an accident!" tears now stained her reddened cheeks.

"huh?"

" I was surprised! And I fell over! I grabbed onto Lance and we both fell!"

Silver now felt stupid.

"Oh…." he looked away.

"Silver!-" he looked at her,his eyes were confused. "I….I…"

"Kotone! Why do you do this to me?!"

She looked into his eyes, searching for her own answers.

"I cant stop thinking about you! The dreams! Ugh! Everything so have been a little to crazy for me lately…Somehow you always find your way back into my head no matter what I do!" he shouted.

"Silver…."

"Kotone I-" Silver was cut off by warm lips. Kotone was kissing him. He was surprised at first…but he just relaxed and enjoyed the moment. Silver could feel the heat in his cheeks but he didn't care…It was just another dream right? Kotone would never kiss him…He thought. He knew he was unworthy of such a person as Kotone. Suddenly they stopped due to the strange noise. The egg began to grew brighter.

"Silver…My egg is hatching!" she beamed.

"huh……What kind a pokemon is it?"

"I'm not sure…It was supposed to be a surprise…according to Kalen."

"Kalen?" Silver asked.

"Callies father. I'll have to tell you about her family…." she laughed thinking about Mae.

The shell disappeared in a white light and there in Kotones arms was the surprise.

"Ri?" the pokemon looked up at her.

"That's a Riolu!" Silver said surprised.

"Aren't Riolu supposed to be blue though?" She looked down at the yellow furred Riolu.

"Yeah…But this one is special. You don't see too many this color…" he smiled.

"Ri!!" it mewed joyfully.

"WHOA! WHAT AN AWESOME POK-!" yelled someone.

"SHUT IT YOU KNUCKLEHEAD YOU'RE GONNA GET US CAUGHT!" someone yelled in response. "I mean…………PIDGEY!!PIGEYYYY!!"

Kotone and Silver looked up to see Gold and Lance perched in the tree.

Silver blushed. "How long have you two been there?!"

Lance jumped down skillfully while Gold climbed down.

"Oh about the part with 'Why do you do this to me?!" Lance Announced dramatically.

Silver and Kotones face burned once again.

"Ri?" The riolu looked at Gold questioningly as he stared at it.

"Hey…Back off! Weird-stalker-tree-dude!" Kotone pulled Riolu away.

"Kotone , this is Gold." said Silver motioning towards him.

"Hiya! OHHHH I GET WHATS GOING ON NOW!! Gold put everything together.

"Yeah…Cuz I told you everything five minutes ago…" Lance sighed.

"Okay…..I wake up….NOW!" Silver closed his eyes tightly.

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"What are you doing?" Lance rose an eyebrow.

"I'm going to wake up anytime now…" Silver sighed.

"You're not dreaming…" Kotone grabbed his hand and smiled sweetly.

* * *

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT the love has happened 3 now the real fun beginz.

Kotone: ^///^

Silver: *looks away embarrassed* O///O

Gold: XD 3

Lance: 030 3

R & R


	7. My favorite Color

**Authors note- Hey everyone! I am feeling better ^___^… and so the fun beginz! MUHAHAHAH its time to torture our characters! Mainly Silver…**

**Silver: HEY!!**

**Me: SHUSHHHH! Or you'll never get your lemon!**

**Silver:*blush*…**

**Me: That's what I thought teehee!**

**Lance: PIDGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!**

**Me: you still fail….**

**Lance: ohh…..**

**Thank you for the reviews! I seem to be getting more fans YAY!**

**Josiphia**

**thedragonguru**

**This little Lily**

**tophatchickenshat **

**PaulaandDaniela**

**RoseFrienships **

**EmoGlaceon**

**Arrilla**

**CHAPTER 7**

**A couple of days later.**

**Silver awoke groggily as he rubbed his eyes, the other nights memory still burning in his head like fire.**

**After a yawn or three, he looked around. Lance had practically forced everyone to stay in his house. Silver glared at him but he convinced Kotone and once she was convinced there was no going back.**

"**YO! Silver get up!" called Gold.**

"**Yeah come ooooooon I'm gonna eat your bacon! MUAHAHAH!" Lance chimed in.**

**Silver was slightly disappointed when he didn't hear Kotones voice following the guys.**

"**Yeah…I'm coming…and DO NOT TOUCH MY BACON!" he roared.**

**He made his way into the kitchen and grunted because Kotone was no where in sight.**

"**Where's Kotone?" Silver mumbled.**

"**Oh….You mean she's not in your pants?" Lance chuckled.**

**Silver blushed under his bangs, then gave Lance a deadly glare ,while Gold sighed.**

"**Correction…..GOLD, where's Kotone?" he turned to the backwards-hatted trainer.**

"**I think she said she wanted to explore -" he gulped down his breakfast. "- town."**

"**Oh…" **

**At first he was a little sad he missed her in the morning but then he remembered… He thought back to what had happened only a few weeks ago and jolted to the door. Surely some rockets still watched him and would also do anything to hurt Silver or his loved ones.**

"**What's up with him?" asked Lance.**

**Gold shrugged.**

**Blackthorn City:**

"**Ri!" yipped the giddy Riolu as it walked close to Kotone. The little pokemon admired his new world and the people that smiled at him.**

_**The city is beautiful**_**. She thought and sighed contently.**

"**Hey! Kotone!" Kotone turned to see Silver running towards her.**

"**Silver?" she scanned him over as he caught his breath. Kotone began to laugh.**

"**What?"**

"**Did you just get out of bed or something?" she couldn't stop the constant giggling in her throat.**

"**huh?"**

"**Your hair…" she pointed, putting her hand over her mouth.**

**Silver's hair was in all directions. "Oh…" he blushed.**

"**What are you doing? I didn't want to wake you this morning….You looked so cute while you were sleeping…So I didn't have the heart to." she looked away…because of her embarrassing word vomit.**

**Silver blushed again. He both hated and loved the feelings she gave him. He had butterfrees in his tummy all the time now and it was weird. Yet he would never let the feeling control him… **_**HE**_** would control the feelings. Silver mentally smirked.**

"**So…uh…Why aren't you dressed, anyways?" Kotone asked changing the subject.**

"**I…I…ummm-" he scratched the back of his head. " I got…worried." he muttered under his breath.**

"**..Oh…Why?" She still pretended to find the ground more interesting than his face.**

"**Well… I was thinking about the rockets and what happe-"**

"**Silver! You think I'm not strong enough to fight off some stupid rocket?!" **

"**No….I just- I just don't want anything to happen to you! They're a lot smarter than you think.." he grabbed her wrist forcing her to look into his eyes.**

**She pulled away. " I'm just fine….See? I can take of myself…Don't worry…"**

"**Just be careful…Okay?" He sighed.**

"**Yeah…Okay….But just because we…just because we kissed one time doesn't mean you're aloud to act all protective and stuff…." She said jokingly.**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah…" she folded her arms.**

**Suddenly Kotone was pulled to his chest, as he grinned at her. Kotone could only look at silver in awe.**

**And in an act of bravery Silver put his mouth on hers. Why, he did this. Silver ,himself .did not know. She mewed softly and gave in. After a minute or so he grudgingly pulled away.**

" **So….What do two kisses allow me to do?" He smirked.**

"**T-that's not fair!" Kotone murmured tickled pink.**

"**And why not?"**

"**Because you kissed me! That doesn't count!"**

"**Yeah….but you kissed back." **

"**B-but…oh……" Kotone was lost for words.**

**And for the first time in a long time Silver began to laugh. Kotone looked at him in shock.**

**Silver never laughed…maybe a smirk but never a good hearty laugh.**

"**Silver…You're laughing…" she smiled.**

"**Crap…don't tell Gold and Lance!" he winked as his smirk returned.**

"**Heyyyyyyyyyy there you are!" Lance was running towards them, Gold close behind.**

"**Here you moron…Put some clean clothes on.." Lance shoved a fully loaded backpack at Silver.**

"**ummm….Thanks?"**

"**No problem! Now go get changed somewhere and we'll chill with Kotone! See'ya!" He said really fast then grabbed Kotones wrist and ran off. Silver glared in the direction he went.**

"**Hey! Wait for me!" Gold skidded after them.**

"**Ass…" Silver muttered. Riolu followed after Silver feeling left behind.**

**Kotone,Lance and Gold:**

"**Where are we going?" Kotone asked.**

"**Surprise….." he smirked.**

**Somehow Kotone knew she wouldn't like this…Lance was up to something. And when they arrived in front of the huge boutique , Kotone's face went blue.**

"**And here we are!" Announced Lance.**

"…**.A Department store?" Kotone frowned.**

" **Why **_**are **_**we here ,Lance?" Gold asked.**

"**To get Kotone some clothes that suit her and maybe even a makeover…hehehe" He smirked.**

"**M-MAKEOVER?! OH NO, I DON'T THINK SO!" Kotone started to walk off.**

"**Dragonite!" Lance's big yellow dragon jolted from it's pokeball and held Kotone.**

"**Hey!!" she squirmed.**

" **Now, now Kotone, you're going to make me do this the hard way? Alright… If you're sure." he snickered close to her face. She grunted in frustation and continued to squirm and curse as Dragonite pulled her into the store, Lance and Gold following.**

**Silver:**

**Silver pulled on his shirt, and then patted his hair as he exited the pokecenter bathroom.**

"**Now to find them…." He grimaced. "Where to look…" Silver studied the map placed on the wall next to the elevator.**

"**Ri!" Riolu tugged on Silver's pants.**

"**Huh?" He looked down at it.**

"**Ri!" it bellowed confidently.**

"**Oh….So you think you know where they went, eh?" Silver patted Riolu's head. " Take me to em'."**

"**RI!" It saluted him.**

**They left the pokemon center. Silver couldn't help but hope Riolu really did know, where Kotone was. Then that annoying worry bug punched at his stomach again. Silver tried to relax…she was with Gold and Lance, everything would be fine. WAIT…..SHE'S WITH GOLD AND LANCE! Visions of Lance pulling Kotone into a dark alley and having his way with her plagued his mind…and at that point Silver ran in front of Riolu.**

"**Come on! We gotta find them!"**

"**Ri?" (translation: What's with him?)**

**Kotone, Gold, and Lance:**

**Kotone blushed at herself as she stared in the mirror. The dress she was wearing was coincidently **_**Silver.**_** It was strapless and had ruffles at the bottom, which came just above her knees. Lance also felt heat fill his cheeks, he knew she would look good…but he didn't know she would look **_**that **_**good.**

"**Wow…" Gold murmured.**

"**Yeah…**_**Wow**_**, is right." Lance said with stars in his eyes. " You look so cute, Kotone! Yeah…Definitely buying that one.." He said like a pedophile.**

"…**..W-why are you buying me clothes?" she asked nervously.**

" **As a present for you ….and Silver of course." Lance's eyes glazed with dark humor. Gold grimaced.**

"**Huh…..? W-what do you mean by that?" Kotone asked a little afraid of his plans.**

"**What? Oh nothing." He smiled innocently.**

**She just ignored it…What was the point in trying to figure it out? Kotone was obviously going to find out at some point. After buying one or two more dresses and some shoes they headed home.**

"**Ahhhhhhhhhh………..-" Lance breathe in looking towards the sunset. "What a great day right guys?"**

"**Ummm…Yeah…" Gold sighed exhausted.**

**Kotone didn't respond…She was worried about Silver. Oh crap, that made her a hypocrite…Whatever she was still worried. Kotone looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.**

"**Don't worry, Silver probably just enjoying the sights, I mean if he's not home by now." Gold tried to comfort her. Kotone smiled pretending he had convinced her Silver was okay.**

**Silver:**

"**Ugh…-" Silver muttered exhaustedly. "- We've been running around all day , Riolu!"**

**Silver looked to the sunset and his stomach grumbled… **_**Damn…Never had breakfast this morning..and not to mention it's almost dinner time. **_**he thought.**

"**Ri…." Riolu mewed apologetically. Silver sighed…If he wanted to show Kotone he had changed he had to really act like it. He stroked Riolu's head gently.**

" **It's okay….I'm just a little disappointed we couldn't find them.. I guess the best option is to head back to Lance's place ." He picked up the little pokemon and followed the road that led to the house of the dragon master.**

**Silver walked in to see Gold and Lance with full bellies relaxing contently by the table.**

"**Hey!-" Lance slammed his fist on the table, jolting the two from their state. "-I looked for you guys all day! Where the hell were you?!"**

"**Ri!" Rilou growled in agreement.**

"**HAHAH! Calm down ! We just did a little shopping is all." Lance smirked.**

"**Huh? Shopping?….ugh….Never mind that! Where's Kotone?" **

" **You will be pleased to find her out back ,Master Silver." Lance said in a butler sort of fashion and bowed.**

**Gold chuckled. Silver ran to the back door and opened it. "Kotone?" he called gently, not spotting her at first.**

"**Silver?" Her voice was like sweet music. He looked to the direction the delicate sound came from. There she stood. Kotone was a vision unlike any other. Her **_**Silver**_** dress flowed slightly, like her pigtails, from the slight breeze. Colors from the sunset painted her soft features. Silver was awestruck.**

"**K-Kotone….." Silver smiled softly and made his way over to her unaware of the two watchers from the window.**

"**It's like a movie!" Gold beamed.**

"**It's like a corny fan fiction…." Lance giggled. Gold just gave him a look.**

"**Silver! You're home!" Kotone said relieved.**

"**Kotone…You look beautiful." His face softened.**

**She blushed deeply. " Thank you…. I guess you can thank Lance…"**

"**The color suits you well…." he smirked.**

" **Yeah…**_**Silver**_** seems to have become my favorite color." **

**Silver smiled.**

"**You know what my favorite color is?" he asked.**

"**N-no….What is it?"**

"**Red."**

"**Why…is it because of your hair?" she laughed.**

"**No….It's because it's the color your cheeks turn whenever you look at me." He replied.**

**Kotone blush deepened even more…if that was possible. Lance and Gold had tears down there faces.**

"**G-G-Gold! I-I-I left something at the store!-" he lied. Lance wanted these two to have as much alone time as they could. "W-W-We have to go….NOW!"**

"**B-BUT IT'S JUST GETTING GOOD OUT THERE!" Gold cried.**

"**Come on , knucklehead! You're coming with me!" Lance dragged Gold away from the window and out the door…but not before making a few **_**adjustments**_** before he left. HAHAHA.**

"**Ummm….We should go inside. I bet you're hungry…." Kotone looked away.**

"**Yeah…starved actually…" Silver replied.**

" **Don't worry there's some leftovers in the kitchen."**

**The two enter through the back door side by side. They both noticed how it was dangerously quiet.**

"**Lance? Gold?" called Kotone but, there was no walked to the kitchen, while Silver still looked towards the sunset out the window.**

**Kotone was in shock when she saw the table. There was two dim candles and some roses fixed into a little vase…also a little note.**

**To The love birds:**

_**I thought we would leave you alone for a little while,heheh. Have fun , but not too much fun!**_

_**-**_**Lance**

**P.S.**

_**Don't break anything please!!**_

**Kotone had now realized what Lance's plan was all along. She dropped the little note when she heard Silver behind her.**

"**What the…?" He was looking at the table of course.**

"**UMMMMM….UMMMM……" Silver had never seen Kotone **_**that red before.**_

"_**What?" he asked calmly.**_

"_**Lance….and Gold….left us alone." She turned away again.**_

"_**Oh…." Silver hadn't thought of alone together sexually until he looked at her expression nor had he been thinking about anything perverted since his last dream. OH….His last dream. Silver almost felt ashamed for those feelings…But now….But now things were different. Kotone was his girlfriend and he could act on those feelings if he wished it. Now they were alone….**_

_**What would he do?**_

_

* * *

_

_**Wow….Lovely! Okay peoplez lemon next chapter! I know you've all been waiting! Continue to R&R!**_

_**Oh and also I decided to start doing a random Poll thingy okay Poll is….**_

_**Best shipping besides SoulSilvershipping!**_

_**GO!**_


	8. and We're having waffles for breakfast!

Authors note* alright you all have been looking forward to the log-awaited lemon for Silver and Kotone…WELL IT'S TIME! I'm gonna make it a fluffyyy lemon though… Because I don't really like smutty ones…at least not for these two. Hahaa…

And Im gonna answer the poll to!

My favorite shippings are….

Soulsilvershipping

Oldrivalshipping

Hoennchampionshipping

Hoennshipping

Specialshipping

Twinleafshipping

Questshipping

And that's all I can think of right now ^^;

Oh thank u guys for your reviews last chapter!

PaulaandDaniela

The little Lilly

EmoGlaceon

Tophatchickenshat

LoopDeLoop- Oh yeah I know! It's just that she was the only option I really had ^^; I really like Jasmine actually! She is very sweet but the way I wrote this, it just had to be her! Because Silver had to be a pretty well qualified trainer who was atleast that far in his badge collecting….and it couldn't be Claire because of where the story was headed, but yeah I know!

Hoshi

RoseFriendships

Now enjoy Chapter 8 and the fluffy lemon!

"We're alone…." Silver repeated. The two could no longer make eye contact and a awkward silence filled the air. After a minute it became too much.

"Kotone-!"

"Silver-!"

They said at the same time. It got silent again as the two continued to stare at the floor.

"Kotone…I know..-a" Kotone looked at Silver whose eyes had become serious. " I know you may not think so yet…but, I think I just might actually be in love with you." He blushed.

"S-silver…"

"And I'm taking this opportunity now, to tell you that. I don't think Lance and Gold would ever get off my back if they heard me legitimately say that…and if you don't feel the same I-" Suddenly Kotone wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his black jacket.

"Silver! Of course I feel the same! I've felt this way for a while and I didn't realize it until we had to split because of Cassie!" she blurted a little hurt…. Kotone thought he would have realized that earlier… Silver's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kotone…." He said softly as he pulled her closer to him. He kissed her hair softly and breathe in her scent of vanilla. Kotone looked at Silver with soft dark eyes that twinkled from the candle light.

"Kiss me…" she said bluntly.

"What?"

"If what you said is true…then…t-then kiss me like a man!"

Silver gladly obliged to her request and put his mouth on hers. This kiss was unlike any of their other kisses . It was full of passion and hunger. It took a few minutes for the two to realize they were making out. It was when Silver bit Kotone's lip gently that she pulled away and looked at him again. Her eyes were pleading yet confused. Kotone wasn't sure what she was feeling at the moment…everything was just happening really fast.

"I'm sorry…" Silver began to turn his head to look away, but Kotone flung her arms around his neck and began to kiss him again with a new spark. He was surprised at first, but when she was the one to bite him ,he willingly opened his mouth. Silver loved her occasional whimper as he explored the wet caverns of her mouth with his tongue. He pushed Kotone to the counter and began to rub Kotone's sides gently. She groaned in bliss into his mouth. What was _he_ doing? Why was he enjoying this so much? This was _not_ one of his dreams! Yet, he pretended it was. He thought of waking up again and ruining this moment…If this was a dream then he wished he would never wake up because this was the most amazing dream yet.

"Ahh….Silver….." Kotone purred. She began to kiss and nibble at his neck. Silver was surprised when a hoarse noise escaped from his throat. He heard her giggle, then she began start to bite a little harder. Instinctively his hands traveled to her breasts. He began to kneed them through the thin fabric of her silver dress. Suddenly her breath hitched. "Ahhh….S-silver…L-let's go to the guest room!"

His eyes opened, filled with fire. Silver wasted no time. He picked up Kotone, bridal style, and made his way to the room he had been staying in the last couple days. He put her down on the bed and smirked hungrily. Kotone noticed the bulge in Silver's pants and started to blush again. He slowly made his way over to her and caressed her face gently with his hand.

"Kotone…-" he moved to her ear, his crimson locks brushing her face. " I've dreamt of this." He purred

Kotone's face couldn't become redder. She let him gently push her down as he climbed on top of her.

Their kisses became rough and needful. Soft grunts poured from both of them as Silver struggled with his shirt. After pulling it off successfully, he began to trail sweet kisses down Kotone's neck. Silver then started to kneed her breasts again and got frustrated by the thin silver material in his way of her skin. He reached to her back and tugged at the little zipper. Kotone gulped at the thought of her braless-ness . His hands clutched her now bare back, as he pulled her closer, his face now in the crook of her neck.

"Kotone…oh, Kotone…-" he murmured sweetly. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Silver…" she said softly as she rubbed her chin on his head lost in the moment.

He looked up at her with his soft Silver orbs and nodded. He continued to kiss her with the occasional nibble. He then started to pull down her dress, that still covered her. Kotone closed her eyes and shivered a little when she felt cold air hit her bare chest. Silver, without patience, put his mouth on the hardening bud of her right breast. His tongue swirled around it, as Kotone's breathing heightened. His fingers repeated the same action to her left nipple. Silver loved the feeling of control and all the noises she made because of the pleasure he caused her. After her sensitive buds had become reddened from his mouth, he trailed sloppy kisses down her torso to where her under where was, and back up again. Silver couldn't take it anymore, his pants had become too tight and he wanted to fully take her. He struggled with his belt and groaned in annoyance. Silver finally got his pants off, only leaving his boxers. He looked up at Kotone again , who had been staring at him with lustful eyes, he returned the look and growled seductively. He climbed back on top of her and groped her a little more roughly. A hand trailed its way down to her most private part. Kotone moaned deeply as she felt that same hand start to rub her womanhood. Silvers smirked as he felt her become even wetter. He slipped a finger inside her moist folds and became even more hardened at the noises she made. Another finger and another were soon added inside, she arched her back in pleasure from her lover. After grudgingly pulling his fingers out, he quickly took off his boxers, revealing his large fully erect manhood. Silver placed himself at her entrance and looked at her in question. She nodded furiously. He slowly entered her. She winced and braced herself for the pain. When he fully entered her, the pain made tears run down her pink cheeks. Silver at her with concern and almost sorry for doing this. But soon the pain washed away and was replaced by pleasure. Kotone arched her back and moaned.

"Oh Silver! Please go!"

A bit surprised by her sudden outburst he started to thrust like she had ordered. Kotone started to moan and call his name as he went faster with more strength and agility. She arched her back and moved with him. Soon their bodies moved in synchronization and moans and shouts of each others names echoed in the room. Finally the two climaxed at the same time. Silver fell on top of his lover panting and sweating. He kissed Kotone's head.

"I love you…"

"I love you too." she cooed into his neck.

Soon the two were asleep in each others arms.

Morning:

The sun's light woke Kotone. She sighed contently and stretched her arms reaching for her lover. But, was surprised to find him missing. _He must of gotten up already… she thought. Kotone pulled on a t-shirt and some sweatpants and made her way into the kitchen where she was greeted by two snickering idiots and a steaming Silver._

"_Ummm…..Good morning?" Kotone asked a little afraid of what was going to be said._

"_Oh yes! VERY good morning Kotone!" Lance giggled._

"_Shut it!" Sliver yelled._

"_What? It is a fine morning! You and Kotone had sex, it's a sunny day and we're having we're having waffles for breakfast!" Lance sang._

"_Shut up! A-And I HATE WAFFLES!"_

_Kotone blushed and stood silent._

* * *

_And there you have it! Another chapter accomplished! How was the Lemon?_

_Yeah this is where the waffle thing comes in ;)_

_Continue to R & R_

_Oh and as for the poll…..Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…….GOT IT!_

_Where do you think Lance and Gold went? (Lance obviously didn't really leave anything at the store TEE-HEE)_

_Bye!_


	9. Taken

Hello everyone! It is I, Writing the next chapter to Silver hates waffles! As I see by your reviews everyone was pleased the lemon.

So Thank you for your reviews

PaulaandDaniela

Akane oshiro

Rosefriendships

Babo123

The Little Lily

Josiphia

Tophatchickenshat

EmoGlaceon

Hoshi

Chapter 9

Two days later:

"We really have to leave soon…." Silver sighed putting his hand over Kotone's.

"We haven't been here that long y'know…It's only been like two weeks…" She said sadly. " How can we leave them?" She said glancing to Lance and Gold battling in the distance.

"Gold, could come with us I guess….and Lance needs to return to his duty as Elite four champion. He knows that…Yet he continues to act like a child." Silver said sternly. "But….I guess that's the way he's always been."

"When do we have to leave?" She asked weakly.

"It would probably be best to leave by noon tomorrow, if we want to reach the next town over by nightfall…-" Silver had been turned towards to the battle sight but looked concernedly when he heard Kotone's voice. "-Hey…Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-yeah…Just tired is all. We have been in town all day" She gave Silver a reassuring smile but he couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

" Let's get back to Lance's….You'll need your rest tonight." He kissed her forehead. She enjoyed the warmth from his lips and merely sighed and nodded.

"Whooop! Whoooop! Look at the love-birds!" Yipped Lance as he and Gold made their way over. Gold looking terribly disappointed.

Silver just glared and turned away turning Kotone with him.

Lance patted Gold's shoulder gently. "Awww! Come on! It was a learning experience! Don't be such a sore looser!"

"Yeah…okay…" Gold murmured sadly. Brushing Lance's hand off and walking ahead of everyone.

"Oh….He's making me feel bad…" Lance cried.

Lance's house:

Kotone woke to see night had fallen outside her guest room window. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey…You're awake." Came the voice of her lover.

"How long was I asleep??"

"A while…"-He sat on the bed next to her. "-You fell asleep as soon as we got back." he smiled.

"Oh….-" Her stomach suddenly made a ravage noise. Silver gave her a raised eyebrow and smirked. "-Guess I'm hungry! Hehehehehehe!" She scratched the back of her head.

"I'll get you something to eat." He got up and made his way to the kitchen. Lance sat at the table looking bored.

"She awake?" Asked Lance eyeing Silver as he prepared some leftover rice.

"Yeah…"

"Is she feeling alright? She doesn't seem like the type of person to get sick too easily…" Lance said concerned.

"I don't know… I really hope she's not coming down with something. I wouldn't want her to suffer while we were traveling. Oop…I hope the rice isn't too hot for her…!" he blew on the bowl and dipped his finger in.

"Ha… You really care about her don't you Sil? I know you. I've known you since we were kids. You gotta soft spot, You've always had."

Silver didn't answer, but reflected Lance's words.

"It's alright no need to answer….-" Lance smirked "- Go feed your woman."

Silver smiled to himself. Lance was dumb, but he was always there when you needed him. Silver opened the door to Kotone's room.

"Kotone I brought you some ri-" It was then that he realized that she was already asleep again. Kotone's breath gently, and occasionally moved about in her sleep.

"Huh…Kotone…-" Silver kissed her cheek, covered her with a blanket and turned out the lights. "Good night, babe."

Morning:

Lance had been hugging Kotone for ten minutes now . He sobbed like a baby.

"KOTONE! OH KOTONE! BE CAREFUL, PRINCESS! DON'T LET THIS MAN TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU-" He pointed at Silver, who was red with annoyance. "- I LOVE YOU!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! I PROMISE I'LL FIND YOU AND WE CAN HANG OUT!!"

Silver pulled Kotone, who was struggling and could possibly drown in tears, out of Lances grasp. Gold emerged from the doorway.

"I'll see'ya guys soon, I'll meet up with you later. I need to do some training first. Call you when we can meet up."

Silver nodded.

"Bye guys!" Kotone and Silver waved to their comrades and made their way into town for one last stop at the pokemon center.

"So are you sure you're feeling alright?" He grabbed Kotone fragile hand.

"Yup! I feel great actually!" She said jubilantly. He sighed relieved buts still was worried.

The two walked into the pokemon center hand in hand.

"Damn it…" Silver muttered.

"What is it?"

"I need to buy some more potions and full heals. We're running really low.-" he went through his sack and grimaced. "We only have one of each… I'll run next store to the mart. Stay here and sit. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Oh…Okay. That's fine." Kotone smiled.

Silver ran next store to get more supplies.

Tik-tok goes the clock- 6 mins later

Kotone skimmed through a magazine with professor Elm on it, and giggled at how serious he tried to look. Everyone that knew the New Bark town professor knew he was always happy and silly. She glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. Silver should be back in a minute.

"Oh you must be Silver's girlfriend.."

Kotone looked up at the broad man before her. He had choppy blue hair and matching eyes. He wore a big baggy black jacket and jeans.

"Umm…Yes..W-who are you?" she asked a little skeptical.

"Oh my name is Clayton, I'm an old friend of Silver's." He grinned.

"Oh it's to meet you Clayton-"

"Please call me Clay…Say why don't we go outside? It does feel kind of stuffy in here doesn't it?"

"Okay Clay, Umm…well alright." she nodded. He led her out to the back of the pokemon center, which confused her a little.

"Ummm…Clay, why are we-"

"Vileplume use stun spore!" Someone called. Clay turned and grinned evilly. Kotone physically and mentally froze from her fear and the paralyzing dust spread on her body.

"Nice work Travis!" Clay yelled. Another man jumped off the poke-center roof smirking evilly as well. He had very dark red hair, dark eyes and a scar from his eye to his chin.

"Thanks Clay… That was too easy.." He said cockily.

"Come on… We better get out of here before Silver notices her disappearance…" Clay growled.

Travis nodded and threw Kotone over his shoulder. Kotone couldn't struggle or scream. Tears rolled down her cheeks. SILVER! She mentally cried out.

Silver returned to the pokemon center ,bags of supplies in his hands. He looked to where he had left Kotone and got a bit of a wrong feeling when all he saw was there backpacks.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy?"

The pink headed clone turned around and noticed Silver's serious expression.

"Yes? Is there something wrong, sir?"

"There was a young woman with brown pigtails and a gigantic hat sitting right over there-" He pointed to the bench beside the door. "Did you see her leave?"

"Oh yes, I believe she was leaving with a friend of yours." she smiled.

Friend of his? Gold ? Lance? If it was Lance why didn't she just say so? Everyone knew Lance…Then it had to be Gold! Then why did she leave with him…? Kotone wouldn't just walk off like that without telling him where she was going.

"Did this person have a backwards hat and black hair?" Silver questioned.

"Oh no, this man had sort of spiky blue hair." She said a little confused.

Silver's heart stopped….and his eyes widened…and everything suddenly hurt again….

"Are you alright ,sir?? Is everything okay??" The nurse asked frantically as she saw his face turn to horror.

Silver didn't answer. All he could do was breath heavily as memories rushed into his head.

Silver was only a child when he was told he'd do some extensive training. The training was excruciating and so was his master ,who was only a few years older than him.

"Come on Silver!! Run!!" He yelled.

"You're pathetic!! How can you ever become a master of pokemon if you cant even master your own strength??!!"

Young Silver fell to the ground and scraped his knee. He winced in pain and held back exhausted tears.

"Get up!!"

"Please Clayton! Can I please take a break?!" he begged,

"No! No breaks today!"

And then there was his timid younger brother, Travis. He actually showed a slight resemblance to Silver because of his hair. Travis always watched from a distance at what his older brother would do to train Silver. He didn't think it was fair the way he treated him and would often bring Silver water when Clay wasn't looking. He had a soft spot, which Clayton didn't approve of. The next time Silver saw Travis a scar was scraped into his face and his eyes had become dark.

"Sir!!???" Joy called retrieving silver from his thoughts.

He jolted out of the center at lightning speed, leaving a speechless Joy.

Kotone…

Kotone…..

KOTONE!!

Silver had never been so afraid in his entire life. He was scared out of his mind. He always thought those two would never come back into his thought track again. All his life he desperately struggled to fight his bad memories and nightmares and now they were coming back again…

"LANCE!!" silver busted through the door of the house.

"Silver…? Back so soon?" he said jokingly as he stepped out of his living room. Lance's eyebrow became arched when he saw Silver's horrified face. "-Sil..What the hell happened?"

"Kotone…I lost her…" Silver dropped to the floor on his knees , emptied of hope.

Lance gasped. "W-WHAT?"

Clayton, Travis and Kotone:

After about an hour of traveling Kotone no longer tried to struggle, even though the paralyze had almost worn off, she knew her resistance was futile and she was too far away to scream for her lover.

"Hehe…So you've given up huh?" Smirked Travis noticing the lack of sound from his captive.

"Let's stop to rest for a few minutes, we're ahead of schedule and have time." Clayton murmured.

"Great…" Travis yawned and put down Kotone against the tree.

"Y'know you're really cute…Yeah….Real cute-" Travis kneeled in front of her. "-I'm sure we could have loads of fun! Haha!!" Travis laughed.

"Travis!-" Clayton barked. "-Stop fucking around! We already got it made for us! All we had to do was capture this girl and we'll officially be off the rockets and have a million bucks!! If me or you fuck around with the rockets they'll kill us!"

"I know…" Travis looked away.

"You better know! We've been trying to escape this damn corporation since we were kids! The fucking things we had to do… Travis, it'll all be over, just as soon as we get her back to headquarters…"

"Okay!Okay! I get it, Clay! But I really don't understand why they even want her so bad…."

"They wanna lure Silver in…That's what I'm guessing."

"Oh yeah…Silver is Giovanni's son. But I thought Giovanni couldn't care less about him…Why would he want him to come to headqaurters? What possible use could he be wanted for?"

"Ha….Silver isn't a dumbass.-" he smirked. "Whatever they want from him…I think they'll fail. Silver ain't no pussy." Clayton remembered the things he had said and done to silver when he was still only a child and wish he could take it back, but what was he supposed to do? He had to listen to the Rockets…or they would kill him and his younger brother. Clayton and Travis were slaves to the rockets after their parents death. Every time Clayton looked at his brother he was reminded of that. The scar that ran down his face…

"hmph…" Travis muttered, stroking his scar from his childhood, knowing what his brother was thinking about.

"Please…" Kotone muttered weekly.

The brothers looked up ,a little surprised.

"Please…I feel very sick…" Kotone muttered weekly.

"Do we trust her?" Travis whispered to his brother.

"Hmm…I don't know."

Suddenly Kotone's eyes closed and her head fell to her chest.

"Hey! Hey!-" Clayton jumped up and shook her. "She blacked out…Shit…"

"W-what do we do?" Travis asked nervously.

"We gotta get her to a doctor….Cuz if we bring her back to headquarters like this they'll think we did something to her…" Clayton grimaced.

"Shit…Let's go! Go Pidgeot!" Travis released the gigantic bird pokemon from its pokeball.

"Pidge…" it said a little weekly. It had previously been in a battle and was still yet to be healed.

"Can you make it about three towns over?" asked Travis.

Pidgeot nodded and the brothers got on carrying Kotone with them.

Lance and Silver:

"We have to do something ,Silver!" Lance shouted.

"…." Silver held his knees and stared at the ground.

"Hey! Silver! You can't give up now! You never give up!"

"…."

"Silver!"

"…."

"Silver, God damn it! Answer me!"

"….."

Suddenly pain shot into Silver's face. Lance had punched him in . He looked up at him as if not knowing what to say. Blood poured from his nose, yet he continued to have a stare down with Lance. Silver's eyes were lost and hopeless.

"I'm sorry, bud. But you needed it…." Lance put his hand out to him to help him up. After another few seconds trapped inside himself Silver finally snapped. He grabbed Lance's hand and pulled himself up.

"Thanks Lance…." Silver said whipping his blood on his sleeve.

"No problem…Now Let's go find Kotone!"

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT Chapter 9 finally done :D

Sorry to leave you on a bit of a cliffhanger buuuuuuuuuut….I just had to! HEEHEE

Okay so about the last Poll:

No, they weren't watching xD at least I hope not. O_o

I would think they were in a teahouse somewhere in town and Gold would be all confused then Lance would tell him what was going on, then Gold would get a nosebleed. Hahah

Continue to R&R

Thank chu!


	10. I promise to protect you

Hello! Okay first of all I just wanted say TRAVIS and CLAYTON ARE MY CHARACTERS! Kay just needed to say that :P!

Alright on to chapter 10 wow!

Chapter 10

"Come on….Come on….!" Travis paced back and forth in the little hallway of the doctors office in Ecruteak city.

"Calm down…Maybe she was just in shock…." Clayton whispered nervously.

"Well maybe you should have been taking better care of your 'wife', hm?" Travis said sarcastically.

"Ugh…Travis don't be such an ass….-" He leaned towards his brother. "It was completely necessary to use false information…What was I supposed to say? 'Oh we **kidnapped this girl and she passed out!'"**

"**Whatever…At least I could've been the boyfriend…" Travis huffed. Clayton just rolled his eyes.**

**Suddenly the door to the office opened and the brothers looked up.**

"**So Doc…..Ummm…She alright?"**

"**Oh she's just fine!" The doctor said happily.**

"**Huh?" The brothers looked at each other than back to the doctor.**

"**Congratulations!" He said jubilantly.**

"**WHAT?" The brothers' faces dropped…It couldn't be THAT.**

"**Yes! Your girlfriend is pregnant, only by a few days, but there's no doubt about it!"**

**Their eyes widened. Crap…**

**Lance and Silver:**

"**Okay…So we've alerted all the pokemon centers….-" Lance put his hand to Silver's shoulder. "-Don't worry we're gonna get her back…."**

"**It's my fault…I left her by herself, Lance. And only in minutes she was taken from me…"**

"**Silver, stop it! We're gonna get her back!" He glared into his friends direction.**

"**You're right! And when we find those assholes …I'm gonna break their necks…" Silver pulled on his backpack forcefully and marched out the door with his fists clenched tightly.**

"**Atta boy Silv…" Lance smiled proud. **

**-3 days later**

**Kotone's wrists were bound together with an escape rope, Clay held the loose part like some sort of leash. Her eyes were glazed over as if she had lost all hope… She was tired, stuck with the men and worst of all she was pregnant with the Man, who had no idea, child. Every so often she would slow down and Clay would grunt and pull her 'leash' hard.**

"**Hey…give 'er a break…" Travis murmured.**

"**Hmph…" He grumbled in reply not really paying attention to his brothers dumb request.**

**Not ten minutes later when Clay did it again, Travis grabbed his brothers wrist. "I said giver her a break!" He shouted.**

"**Shut up and get your hands off me! The little whore deserves it…getting pregnant…she has no idea the trouble she's caused us!When the commander hears of it, the first thing he's gonna think is that 'we' fucked her!" Clayton yelled back with half scared, half angry eyes.**

**Travis didn't respond, he just picked himself up and let his troubled eyes avert to the ground. Clayton was right…The first thing they would think was that. **

"**SNEASEL USE SLASH!" **

**The brothers turned just in time to see a Sneasel, claw raised and glowing, coming straight for them. Clayton pushed his younger brother out of the way and threw up his arms defensively.**

"**Clay!" Travis yelled.**

"**Got you! You Bastard! " A young man with fire red hair, and silver stained glaring eyes walked from the bushes. Silver.**

"**Run Travis!" shouted Clay.**

"**But-"**

"**Fucking run!" **

**Travis jumped to his feet but when he turned to make his escape he was frozen with fear. Another red haired guy, maybe a little taller wearing an almost 'you are so gonna get fucked up' face. Lance.**

"**Where the hell do you think you're going? Dragonite!-" Lance released his yellow dragon from it's pokeball. "Hold that one.." He said sternly pointing to Clay.**

**Tears streamed down Kotone's dirty face… "HMM!" she tried to yell under her taped mouth.**

"**Kotone !" Sliver ran to his love and squeezed her tightly..tears starting to fall from his eyes also. "I'm so sorry…I'll never let you out of my sight again! I promise!"**

**After being untied she clutched on to him for dear life. Silver scooped her up into his arms and pulled her close. "Don't worry…Those bastards are gonna pay..but for now just rest…you need it."**

**Oh how badly she wanted to tell him…to scream it. IM PREGNANT! But her body was too weak and the only sound that came out her mouth was a weak squeak, soon she was asleep, overwhelmed by joy from Silver's scent and warmth.**

**Lance knocked the brothers out. **

"**What should we do with them first?" asked Silver with an evil look in his eyes.**

"**Hmm….As much as I admire your spirit to destroy them, we need to bring them to one of the Jenny's first.." Lance said sadly.**

"**Whatever…you do that. I'm bringing Kotone home." He looked down at her dirty, now pale face.**

"**You mean my home…Alright, only because I'm such an amazing person…I'll take care of these two, by myself." he said trying to lighten the mood.**

**Silver didn't really acknowledge Lance's response…in fact he had already started walking to find a clearer area to let out his pokemon, so they could fly and travel faster.**

**{Oh meh gawd… I havent updated in a LONG time! I'm so sorry! Your reviews are awesome and well appreciated ^_^! I just really got out of the pokemon zone..Gomenasai(SORRY!) oh and I'm also sorry this is a short chapter but atleast it was eventful! YAYZ!)**

**REVIEW PLEASE ! **


	11. LanceWorst uncle figure ever

OH MY GOODNESS. It has been a while! I'm so sorry everyone! Please forgivesss :C! Thank you for all of your reviews. I never imagined I'd get that many reviews! I must apologize for my freaking typos everywhere LOL. Well anyway you've all been waiting a really looooong time for this next chapter~ So here you have it…And I assure you it will be much better written ^_^

Chapter 11

Silver, with the help of one of Lance's other Dragonite, managed to return to Blackthorn city in a matter of an hour or so. Never had Silver ever been this angry with himself. He blamed himself for Kotone's current condition. He should have never left her! Silver bit his lip trying to hold back tears. Kotone was still passed out and by the way she was breathing she seemed so drained of her usual go-lucky energy. As soon as they arrived back to Lance's house Silver wasted no time getting Kotone to bed and trying to make her as comfortable as possible. A couple hours had passed and Silver remained at her bedside with his head in his hands.

"Oh Kotone..I'm so sorry…" He sobbed into his hands.

"S-Silver.." Came a soft voice. Silver head shot up.

Kotone was starting to finally wake. A little rest did her good.

"K-Kotone! You're awake! Thank goodness!" He bellowed leaning his head onto he chest.

"Silver…Are we…back in Lance's house?" Kotone still sounded a little tired.

He nodded. "Yeah, Lance and I caught those bastards…And I took back you back here as soon as I could! I'm so sorry for leaving you alone Kotone!" Silver cried.

"Please…Silver…I'm alright…It's not your fault.." She whispered. Kotone did not even know how to begin what she needed to say. Would he be angry? She was so afraid to tell him for some reason…But he was Silver, unpredictable Silver.

"Oh Kotone…I promise! I Promise! Never to let you anywhere alone again.." He kissed her cheek and she smiled but it was a strange smile.

Silver couldn't help but feel something else was wrong and he looked at her questioningly. Kotone stared right back into his eyes, still looking for the right words.

"Silver…I-..I need to tell you something." Kotone said bluntly. He was afraid suddenly and he straightened himself off of her.

"What is it? Did they do something to you! Because I was planning out of the small ounce of kindness in my heart for that kind of scum that I wouldn't harm those bastards! But if they did anything to you- I swear I-"

"Silver please." Kotone cried. Silver sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"I'm sorry…I just want to give them what they deserve!" He growled.

"Silver…This…This isn't about them. It's about me…or us." Her eyes traveled away from his looking nervous.

"W-What? What do you mean, Kotone?" Silver's voice suddenly got much quieter, almost a whisper.

"Silver…I'm…." Kotone paused and lifted up the blanket and picked up her shirt slightly revealing her currently flat belly. Silver blinked a little confused glancing down at her bare skin. She ran a hand down her stomach and looked back up at Silver with watery eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Silver's eyes widened and he could have swore his skipped several beats. His mouth was slightly agape and his hands became clammy.

"W-What?" He mouthed.

Kotone's eyes shimmered with tears. "I'm so sorry Silver! I know you're mad-"

Silver regained composure and interrupted her. "What? I'm not mad! A little surprised but certainly not mad…It takes two, remember?" His voice was soft and calm now almost as if he was trying to talk to a scared child.

Kotone rubbed one of her eyes and stared at him. Silver smiled and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his chest. She breathed into his warm neck and closed her eyes. Kotone clutched at his back trying to take him all in at once.

"A baby.." He whispered against her hair. "One thing…Lance Never babysits!" Silver grinned.

A giggle escaped Kotone's throat. "Of course not!"

The day seemed to go by pretty quickly after that and Lance arrived around 6oclock or so looking rather tired.

"Hey- I'm home!" Lance called.

Silver came from the hall only seconds later. "SHH! Kotone is sleeping…"

Lance looked a little relieved. "Oh.." He whispered.

"What happened to Clayton and Travis?" Silver said suddenly sounding serious.

Lance rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "I brought them back to one of the Jenny's, she took them back to the station for questioning on Team Rocket's return/… And our suspicions were right. Team Rocket is trying to make a comeback….With you Silver."

Silver blinked and his eyebrows furrowed. "W-What?"

"The Rockets want you back….That's what those two said….That they were ordered to lure you to their base by kidnapping Kotone…"

Silver was overcome with confusion. His father…He's the Rocket leader. He wants Silver back? This is just…There is no word it. Does his father really care? Or..or does he just want to use Silver for his skills for battling? Silver sighed and rubbed his temples.

A really short chapter Yeah, But I wanted you guys to know im still aliveeee lol

REVIEW PLEASE~ And tell me what you want to happen ;O Cuz I may just use your idea!

OH AND IM NOT WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I GET ATLEAST 4 NEW REVIEWS!

K BYE!


	12. AUTHORS NOTE: WHERE THE HELL HAVE I BEEN

Hello everyone...So it's been what, a year now? I sincerely apologize for my lack of updates but honestly this is from a really long time ago. Not only has my writing style changed completely but I can't even read this without feeling horribly embarrassed about my atrocious grammar, typos and spelling mistakes. So if I actually do continue this, I plan on starting it over...that is if enough of you want me to. I still can't believe I'm getting reviews on this even NOW...Was this REALLY that good? You guys flatter me. Hehe

Thank you for reading and bearing with me...


End file.
